1.Field
The following description relates to a technology for a packet network or a packet transport network, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for protection switching in a packet network or a packet transport network.
2.Description of the Related Art
With increasing use of the Internet in recent years, the traffic of a communication network is increased at a remarkable speed, and users become to require various services, such as a high speed data service, an electronic commerce service, a remote medical service, a virtual education, and a real-time multimedia service.
Accordingly, there is a need for a management method of handling a network failure or performance degradation capable of providing users with seamless services based on stable operation of a communication network while maximizing network efficiency. As an example of the management method, a restoration and a protection switching are included. The restoration represents a method in which after occurrence of a network fault, an interrupted service is returned to an original service state by use of an available path and capacity for the network. The protection switching represents a method in which a path and bandwidth required between nodes are set in advance such that when a network failure occurs, a recovery is rapidly achieved.
A protection switching may be performed in a packet network or a packet transport network, and a linear protection switching in a corresponding network includes a method of performing a switching state management and a path protection switching by use of an automatic protection switching (APS) message, i.e., Linear Protection Switching in MPLS-TP, IETF draft draft-zulr-mpls-tp-linear-protection-switching-03.txt, ITU-T G.8131.1, and a method of performing a switching state management and a path protection switching by use of a protection state coordination (PSC) message, i.e., IETF RFC6378, ITU-T G.8131.2.